


Mi sitio favorito para ver las estrellas

by TheUnKnown



Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Songfic, lsfy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan son amigos de la infancia que fueron separados abruptamente. Ahora, tras años de no verse, se van a encontrar por primera vez de nuevo. Mientras Yibo camina hacia la casa de quien fue su mejor amigo, se deja llevar por los recuerdos de su primer amor.Día 7 de ZSWW/LSFY week 2021Prompts: Free!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167548
Kudos: 9
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Mi sitio favorito para ver las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía que hacer y comenzó a sonar "Para Siempre" de Magneto, así que decidí hacer un songfic con la canción. Escuché y dejé que las ideas sólo fluyeran sin pensarlo mucho, espero haber terminado con algo descente que puedan disfrutar.

Era una cálida noche de verano, Yibo tenía tanto calor que la camisa se le había pegado por completo a la piel con el sudor. No era el mejor momento para estar afuera, entre calles, lejos del sistema de aire acondicionado que tenía en su apartamento. Si no fuera porque Xiao Zhan y él habían acordado ir juntos a cenar, como celebración de una mudanza exitosa a la ciudad, estaría con el trasero pegado hasta el fondo en su sillón, jugando videojuegos online con Seungyeon. Casi deseaba que cayera la lluvia pronosticada para la noche. Así tal vez refrescaría un poco, si era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Revisó una vez más el mapa en su celular, para corroborar que había llegado a la dirección correcta. Al obtener su afirmativa, se detuvo y subió las escaleras que lo llevarían al tercer piso en el que encontraría a su mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años, un verano en el que sus padres fueron invitados a pasar las vacaciones con ellos en Chongqing. Supuestamente sería para que a Yibo le diera un poco de aire fresco, lejos de la ajetreada ciudad. Lo cual resultó ser un error. Chongqing era un infierno tan húmedo que ahogaba con la más mínima inhalación de aire y era tan ciudad como Luoyang lo era. Yibo tenía la sospecha de que era porque querían evitar que estuviera todo el verano jugando el nuevo Smash Bros Brawl que había obtenido como premio por sus calificaciones perfectas ese año, y mandarlo a hacer deporte no era una opción viable aún, no con su miocarditis aun afectándolo.

Sin embargo, toda queja desapareció de su mente cuando conoció al hijo secreto de los amigos de sus padres. ¡En ningún momento mencionaron que un muchacho de preparatoria sería su niñera cuando ellos salieran a hacer cosas de adultos! Pero, por más que quisiera reprochar ser aventado como un bebé al cuidado de alguien, Xiao Zhan era la persona más dulce que había conocido en su vida. Constantemente al tanto con las necesidades de Yibo, no se cansaba de verlo bailar (o intentarlo hasta que se le cortaba la respiración), le contaba los grandes secretos de adolescentes que generalmente se le mantenían ocultas por ser “demasiado pequeño” para comprenderlo, lo convirtió en su modelo de dibujo, y, lo más importante, lo miraba como si fuera lo más valioso en su vida.

A pesar de que, Xiao Zhan comenzó a visitarlo a Luoyang cada invierno, la casita de Chongqing tenía un encanto irremplazable. Rápidamente, el patio de esa casa se convirtió en su lugar favorito en el que pasar cada uno de sus veranos. Juntos salían a ver las estrellas en la noche o a correr en la lluvia cuando el calor era inaguantable. Ahí tuvo varias de sus mejores experiencias en la vida. El e-mail diciendo que había superado su miocarditis y podría bailar y hacer deportes extremos, aprendió a aguantar las comidas picantes, grabó el video con el que audicionó y con el que fue aceptado en una academia de baile, entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo, todos quedaban eclipsadas bajo el recuerdo del que fue su primer beso.

Levaba semanas pensando en Xiao Zhan, más de lo que había hecho nunca antes. Una noche, en su cuarto de siempre en la casa de Chongqing, se despertó con las sábanas mojadas, el corazón acelerada y el vago recuerdo de los labios de Zhan-ge sobre su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de su estado, su única reacción fue un ‘Oh fuck’ y corrió a cambiarse, esperando que nadie comentara nada. A partir de ese momento, se encontraba mirando fijamente al mayor, más seguido de lo recomendable. Seguían disfrutando de compañía mutua, como siempre, y eso es lo que ponía más nervioso a Yibo. Para Xiao Zhan, él siempre había sido como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo. Hasta que le surgió el valor para actuar, guiado por su cerebro apagándose de repente y sus instintos actuando por sí solos.

Era de noche, habían salido al patio a observar la luna mientras escuchaban todos los álbumes de Stefanie Sun. Xiao Zhan, dibujando garabatos en un cuaderno de vez en cuando. O al menos, eso se suponía que estaban haciendo, per Yibo no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Xiao Zhan. Su expresión relajada, nariz fina, lunares en orejas y cuello. Esas mejillas redondas, resaltadas por el brillo de la luna. Sus labios, entreabiertos, mojados por cada vez que pasó su lengua en una mueca de concentración mientras dibujaba. Eso hubiera sido lo único que hubiera visto en toda la noche y -lo habrían descubierto antes de que acabara el primer álbum- si no fuera por los pantalones que Zhan-ge traía puestos. Sólo había una palabra para describirlos: detestables. Eran unos jumper de mezclilla gigantes, rotos en las rodillas, que si no fuera porque el que los portaba era hermoso, lo harían lucir como un saco de papas. De alguna forma, puestos en Xiao Zhan los salvaguardaba un poco, dándoles estilo. Eran tan altos que cubrían el torso y hacía tanto calor que no era necesario usar camisa, así que los sudorosos hombros de Xiao Zhan estaban al descubierto. Gotas de sudor caían por el cuello y distraían a Yibo del hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? Llevas un buen rato observándome.

Yibo se sobresaltó al oír la voz sonar en el silencio sólo interrumpido por los grillos y alguno que otro coche en la calle. La presión de ser llamado tan de repente y no querer admitir sus nada platónicos pensamientos a su “hermano mayor” hicieron que su cerebro colapsara y dijera lo primero que pasó por su mente.

— Labios… besar… digo, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?

La divertida sonrisa que le mostró Xiao Zhan hizo que un calor inmenso subiera súbitamente al rostro de Yibo, concentrándose en sus orejas.

— No es que no haya tenido oportunidad, sólo que nunca me pareció algo que quisiera hacer, o… ajá… no hasta hace poco… y me preguntaba si Zhan-ge sí…

— Sí he besado, me gusta besar. ¿Bo-di está enamorado? ¡Ya estás creciendo!

— ¡Cállate!

Xiao Zhan intentó dar un pequeño zape y Yibo, molesto, se defendió, devolviendo el golpe, más rojo que las fresas que habían traído como botana y que ya casi se estaban acabando.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? Sólo para saber si te gusta…

Una explosión eléctrica estalló en las entrañas de Yibo, energizándolo. Podía sentir un placentero cosquilleo en los labios mientras asentía. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue los labios de Xiao Zhan, suaves como nunca se hubiera imaginado, sobre los suyos.

Poco a poco, conforme Yibo agarraba confianza y respondía al contacto, comenzaron a moverse. Durante un momento, Xiao Zhan se separó y susurró un ligero ‘Recuerda respirar por la nariz’ y continuó, esta vez introduciendo su lengua y explorando minuciosamente la boca de Yibo, hasta que Yibo chocó sus lenguas tímidamente, sumiéndolos en una acalorada danza. Cuando terminaron, sus respiraciones estaban ajetreadas, cubiertos de hierba y la mente de Yibo en las nubes.

Continuaron teniendo encuentros acalorados a lo largo de los años. Hasta que Xiao Zhan se graduó de la universidad y Yibo se encaminaba a aplicar en una nueva academia de baile, a tiempo completo, para tomarlo como profesión. Estaban al tope de sus vidas, de cara al mundo en rebeldía con su relación físicamente casual, profundamente emocional. Sin embargo, la fantasía se rompió en el momento en que el padre de Xiao Zhan los pescó en una agitada sesión de besos. Exaltado, lo corrió a golpes hasta Luoyang.

Desde ese momento, sólo se comunicaban en línea, manteniéndose al día por conversaciones grupales en WeChat. Pocas veces se llagaron a ver, en reuniones familiares, dentro de grupos grandes. Eventualmente, Yibo se mudó a Beijing, buscando mejores oportunidades de trabajo.

No menos de una vez, Yibo se sumergió en un abismo de melancolía, recordando esos inolvidables días de su juventud.

La puerta abrió, sacando a Yibo de sus ensimismamientos. Tenía tiempo sin perderse en los recuerdos, pero las mariposas que sentía en el estómago eran señal suficiente de que su encuentro con Xiao Zhan -tras años de no verse las caras- no era cualquier cosa. El distanciamiento no ha logrado adormecer sus sentimientos, sino que los había cementado y potenciado con sus conversaciones en medio de la madrugada. Muchas veces compartiendo simples memes y otras tratando temas profundos, como la inseguridad de Yibo al enfrentarse con algo desconocido, la ansiedad que a veces ahogaba a Xiao Zhan en veces. En ese tiempo separados, se había acercado más de lo que nunca estuvieron en su adolescencia.

— ¿Yibo? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí

Cuando Yibo alzó la mirada, lo recibió la sonrisa más resplandeciente que había visto en su vida.

— Bienvenido a casa

\--- Extra ---

— ¿Yo te gustaba en esa época?

Xiao Zhan lo miraba enternecido. Yibo no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable, un nuevo sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

— Sí…

— Tú no me gustabas en ese tiempo, pero me he ido enamorando de ti con el paso de los años.

Se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por un ansioso Yibo.

— Entonces, ¿quieres darnos una oportunidad?

— Wang Laoshi… Por supuesto que sí, no me estaría confesando, abriendo mi corazón si no fuera,,,

Sus palabras fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por Yibo, esta vez con un hambriento beso, contra sus labios.


End file.
